The Last Time  a Dramione Fanfiction
by pure-blood-writer
Summary: Hermione and Draco, 6th year, have a secret love that struggles with every step they take. They love each other - but why is the relationship so complicated?


**Dramione Fanfiction: The Last Time ; 6****th**** Year at Hogwarts**

_I do not own any characters, setting, etc. _

**Chapter One**

_New Beginnings_

The screech of the rusty, old train started off from Platform 9 ¾ as the sound of worried parents yelled to their kids leaning out the window. Everyone knew about Harry Potter and his Ministry of Magic incident, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returning, and the kids returning to Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry were smaller than usual.

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger were sitting in the back of the train with the door partly opened; muttering about how the 1st years got smaller each year.

"I reckon Professor Flitwick is even bigger than them – and he's really small." said Ron.

"Ron! Don't say that about him – he's one of our teachers!" Hermione exclaimed.

Harry laughed. Ron and Harry had then started a conversation on quidditch, leaving Hermione automatically out, for she knew nothing about any teams or players. She reached for her new books that were bought for her at the deserted Diagon Alley. Hermione quickly forgot the world around as she read through one of her new textbooks.

"Does anyone know what time it is?" muttered Hermione, suddenly looking anxious.

"Let me see – it's only 1:35, why the big rush Hermione?" replied Harry, taking a break from eating the wizard candy he bought from the trolley.

_Oh, shit, _thought Hermione. _I was supposed to meet him 35 minutes ago. What will he say? _

Draco Malfoy was her boyfriend. They started talking since they were forced to be partners in Snape's class last year. Around him – Hermione felt safe. Draco was sweet and calm around her, giving her sweet compliments and making her smile. They were exclusive – no one new about them, not even Harry or Ron. She knew what they would say: _Traitor. He's our enemy. He's called you mudblood. _

Hermione loved the smell of him, clean mint and a touch of roses. The way he kissed her forehead, they way he looked deep into her eyes – just thinking about it made her have goosebumps.

"I-I got to go to the restroom, then I will probably go search for Ginny, I haven't seen her in awhile," Hermione said, while getting up and stretching.

Hermione half-ran half-walked down the tiny hall to the last compartment on the train – the one Draco and her were supposed to meet.

_Maybe he'll still be in there. _

Hermione let out a groan – he wasn't. The compartment was empty. She might as well go to the restroom now; she wasn't completely lying to Harry and Ron.

_She ditched me. She stood me up; probably with the blood traitor and the filthy Chosen One. Or maybe just didn't want to come. How is this relationship going to work?_

Draco Malfoy was sitting in his compartment with Crabbe, Goyle, and Pansy Parkinson.

"Are you still a prefect this year, Draco?" said Pansy, batting her eyelashes. "You were an excellent one last year, always punishing the little kids right."

"No, I dropped out. I have things to do this year – things you wouldn't understand."

Crabbe and Goyle grunted at the same time.

"Oh – but I enjoyed watching you steal points from Harry Potter and Weasel. Though I really enjoyed the mudblood, her hair looks worse then Loony Lovegood's lion mask!"

Crabbe and Goyle laughed loudly, Pansy was giggling, and Draco somehow managed to let out a small meaningless laugh. He thought he saw a dark brown curl out of the corner of his eye – but it was probably just an illusion.

Hermione sat alone in the last compartment, sobbing. She knew he loved her – even if he hadn't said it yet. Next time she sees him, she'll act like nothing happened, start as if it was a new beginning. She craved his taste on her lips, the warm embrace, the smell of mint. She missed it. She missed him.

15 minutes later Hermione slid the door open of the compartment which Harry and Ron currently sat it. She shuffled to her seat, sat down, picked up her book, and started reading, waiting for the moment when the train would finally arrive at Hogwarts.

This is my first fanfiction, so it's erm – a bit crappy. Please give me suggestions and comment please, it means a lot.3

-Remi


End file.
